Pinch Me
by Moshi Moshi Mai
Summary: It's St. Patrick's Day, and you know what that means...[Gippal x Rikku]


A/N- Just a little one-shot I thought I'd write since it's St. Patrick's Day…_grin _This takes place two years ago when Rikku and Gippal were "just friends". Hehe! Hope you enjoy!

**Pinch Me**

She was cornered. Horrifyingly, inevitably, vulnerably **surrounded**. She darted her swirled eyes left and right, trying to find an opening, but realized there was none. It was true; she was trapped. Rikku backed up against the wall as her best friend caged her in, a mischievous glint in his one eye. The eye patch covering his right eye seemed to be laughing cruelly at her and she started to whimper, wanting Home to swallow her up into the ground. How had she gotten into this predicament anyway?

A FEW HOURS EARLIER

Rikku awoke as the sun's beams filtered through the blinds on her window, groaning. She sat up slowly, one hand clutching her comforter as the other tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. Checking her clock, she was surprised to find that it was only nine in the morning. Usually the blonde girl would've woken up two hours later since it was Sunday, and she liked to sleep in. By now, her father had already left for work since he was the leader of their tribe, and her older brother was probably somewhere around Home, volunteering to help here and there.

Shrugging the thought off, she slid out of bed and stumbled out of her room and into the bathroom, fumbling around for her toothbrush. After she finished her first task of the day she quickly dressed up in whatever she could find: a white skirt and a navy blue tank top. Tying her hair up into a high ponytail, she checked herself in the mirror before heading out the door, slipping on a pair of white sandals.

Already quite a few of her fellow Al Bhed people were up and bustling about, some stopping to wave and greet their leader's daughter. She easily grinned back at them all, her usual effervescent aura surrounding her. As she continued to take in her surroundings, she noticed something strange, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was probably something quite obvious, but she decided that her brain was still foggy and continued on to her favorite place, a small coffee shop that served a variety of sweets and drinks.

As she entered, Brother poked his head up from beneath the counter and waved excitedly at her, an insane smile on his tattooed face. "Gooood morning, Rikk!" She rolled her eyes as she approached the counter, placing her forearms on the surface.

"Cu oui'na fungehk rana duu, rir?" (So you're working here too, huh?) Rikku asked as her sibling handed a cup of black coffee over to a waiting customer.

"Yes! I love coffee!" Brother replied, trying out his English. Rikku winced slightly as his thick accent butchered up the words. Noticing her reaction, he sighed dejectedly and switched back to Al Bhed. "Fryd tu oui fyhd du ayd?" (What do you want to eat?)

"I'll just take a strawberry pastry, with a lot of extra jam," she chirped happily. Brother grinned-they shared the same love for sweets-and kneeled down to pick out a medium-sized pastry. After stuffing the bread with more than enough jam, he wrapped it up and handed it over to his sister. "Thanks, Brother!"

Just as she was about to walk out the door, she heard her brother let off a loud screech that startled everyone inside. Suddenly, he jumped over the counter and made a wild grab for her, shaking her senseless. "RIKKU! FRD RJA OUI TUHA!" (WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!) Annoyed, she batted away his arms, frowning.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tuh'd oui ghuf fryd dutyo ec?" (Don't you know what today is?)

"….No…" She replied, starting to feel dread build up inside of her. What had she forgotten? By the look on Brother's face, it seemed like a big deal.

"It's St. Patrick's Day! You're not wearing green! You'll be CURSED! _CURSED!_" he wailed, taking out a green handkerchief from out of no where. Rikku's eyes widened. _That_ was the strange thing she couldn't quite put her finger on. As she thought back to when she was walking around Home earlier, she recalled that everyone who greeted her had something green on them. Apparently she forgot. A sharp pain on her arm snapped her out of her thoughts and she cried out, glaring daggers at Brother.

"What was that for!" she hollered, whacking him upside the head.

"Ev oui tuhd fayn knaah, ouimm kad behlrat, Rikk! Drydc fro oui fayn knaah dutyo vun milg yht palyica oui tuhd fyhd du pa yddylgat." (If you don't wear green, you'll get pinched, Rikk! That's why you wear green today: for luck and because you don't want to be attacked.) He waggled his finger at her superiorly. She rolled her eyes.

"Big deal!"

"Yes! Big deal! Go home and change!"

"No!"

"GO!" Brother screeched. The pitch in his voice raised significantly and painfully in everyone's ears.

"Ok, ok, fine! Sheesh!" Rikku muttered. Satisfied with her answer, Brother went back around the counter. She sighed.

The 'employees only' door opened and Gippal walked in, dressed in a green collared shirt and jeans. "Good morning, Cid's girl." He casually greeted her, the usual smirk slapped on the sixteen year old's face.

"I have a name, you know!" Rikku exclaimed exasperatedly to her best friend, shaking her head.

"I know, but seeing your reaction every time is so much more entertaining."

"Meanie!" He chuckled as she stomped her foot. "Well I have to get going. See you later." She stuck her tongue out at him and turned to leave.

"Oh?" Gippal asked leaning down to her level "Where to?"

"My house."

"Why's that?"

"SHE'S NOT WEARING GREEN!" Brother cut in from the counter. Gippal raised a fair brow before an evil smirk slowly appeared on his face.

"I see. You know what that means…" He slowly took a step forward from around the counter and Rikku instinctively backed away, eyes widening.

"Oh c'mon! D-Don't tell me you're wild about this holiday too!" Rikku defended herself as he backed her up against the wall. The customers in the coffee shop watched the scene with amusement as Brother started chanting "Behlr ran!" (Pinch her!) wildly, looking like a complete psychopath.

As Rikku found herself cornered against the wall by her best friend, she started to whimper. She did _not_ like getting pinched. One pinch from Brother was enough! "WAIT! My eyes! My eyes are green!"

Gippal stopped approaching her, a frown on his face.

"RIKKKUUUU! That's not fair!" Brother whined, pouting.

"Yeah, my eyes are green!" Rikku repeated, more confident this time. Gippal shrugged.

"Then I guess you'll get your kiss."

"W-WHAT!"

"Didn't you know? If you wear green on St. Patrick's Day, you get a kiss instead of a pinch!" Gippal replied innocently. Brother started giggling creepily, urging Gippal as the teenager continued to corner her in.

"B-Brother! Whose side are you on!"

"Mehehehehe…" Rikku's eyes widened as Gippal slowly leaned down so he was face-to-face with her, grinning. Her breath caught in her throat. She was paralyzed.

"G-Gippal…" she protested weakly as a last defense.

"Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit."

The confused expression on her face lasted for only a split second as he closed the distance between their faces, sealing their lips.

The customers in the coffee shop looked at their waiter in surprise, wondering if they should drink coffee somewhere else or risk getting kissed by a stranger.

_End._

A/N-So, what do you think? Review please, and Happy St. Patrick's Day!


End file.
